Moving on
by PhoebeADA
Summary: Chris and Piper finally have the time for a little mother son chat. Enjoy it and if you like it please review... Thanx


Title: Getting to know you

Author: PhoebeADA

Spoilers: all up to now, may contain spoilers

Rating: PG

Category: supernatural 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Charmed if I had anything to say than Prue would still be in the show and Paige would have never shown up. 

Archive: anywhere just ask please.

Status: Finished

Piper wandered trough the empty rooms of the P3. She had just closed the club and enjoyed the pleasure of just being surrounded by silence. Her hand laid on her belly.

She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant again. With Chris! 

A small smile played on her lips by this thought. Who would have guessed that her new neurotic White lighter was her second born? But she also felt uncomfortably around him. She was tensed the whole time. She didn't know what to say to him. Or how to act in his presents anymore. 

Piper sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to think about this right now. 

She grabbed a few bottles from the table and brought them to the bar before she got herself a glass water and sat down on the couch. She wasn't ready to go home. 

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of someone orbing. She remained silent in the hope that whoever was orbing in wouldn't notice her.

Chris orbed with his back to Piper in. He went to the bar and got himself a drink.

He hesitated a moment before he reached for the whisky bottle. 

He went to the freezer and filled ice in his glass.

Piper watched him silently and thought about if she should say something or not. 

"Are you old enough to drink that?" She asked gently. 

He quickly turned around and saw Piper sitting on the couch.

"Yes. I'm 23." He answered unsure.

"I'm sorry I will leave but I thought you would be home by now."

"Wait!" Piper said as he started orbing.

"I don't mind you staying."

"Okay." He reformed into his normal form and looked questionly at her.

"I … I will go to my room. Night." How he hated this situation. Since Piper knew that she was his mother he felt so awkward around her. He didn't know what to say or how to react any more. And what made it worse was that he could sense her unsureness as well.

Piper saw him standing there and all she wanted to do was reaching out and pulling him into her arms but she didn't know how. 

They didn't exactly get along very well. She had even threw him out of his own home. She had distrusted him and called him a liar. 

But she knew also that they had to talk sooner or later.

"Chris. Wait. Why don't you come her and sit with me."

"Okay." He went over to the couch and sat down. Piper had to smile as she noticed that he had sat himself at the other end of the couch so that at last three people could sat between them.

"I don't bite, you know." 

He suddenly smiled. 

"You did once."

"What!"

"Just by accident. When I was young you used to play with me and Wyatt and you accidentally bit me in my finger once."

Piper chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yep. But you made it up to me and bought me the biggest ice ever." He said smiling.

"What's your favourite?" She asked curiously.

"Caramel."

"So is mine." 

"I know."

The looked each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Piper blurted out.

She didn't need to say why. He knew it.

"Don't be." He reached out and took her hand into his.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes. They were both lost in their own thoughts. 

Piper enjoyed spending time with him like this.

"Was I … I mean had you…. Were you…?" She didn't know what to ask first. 

"Yes! You were a good mother and my childhood was good when you were around and I was happy. So was Wyatt. You were a great Mum." 

"Thank you." 

"Don't mention it."

"Why would I ever mention it?" She replied teasingly and squeezed his hand gently.

"I should go to bed. Shall I orb you home?"

"That would be really nice."

"I can be nice."

He stood up and pulled Piper with him.

They stood close together and Piper still held his hand as he orbed her in the manor. 

"You could move in. This is your home." She whispered to him.

Chris was speechless. He didn't expect this. 

"I will think about it. Thanks for the offer. I really appreciate it."

Piper reached out and touched his cheek.

He closed his eyes. She used to do this when he was younger and this touch brought so many memories to him. 

"Chris. This is your home and you are welcomed in it. Despite what was between us…" She waited for him to open his eyes again before she finished.

"You are my greatest wonder!" Chris tried to smile but he couldn't so he just pulled his mother into a strong embrace. He inhaled deeply the scent of her hair and hold her tight.

Piper embraced him back and tears were shining in her eyes.

They stood like this for an eternity before he pulled back. 

"I should go."

"Yeah."

He kissed her on the cheek before he finally orbed out.

Piper watched him leave and smiled. And then she heard a low voice. 

"I love you, Mum!"

"I love you too honey." 

It was a beginning. 


End file.
